


Coming out

by Ykstesirt



Series: Pride month [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, French version exists, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Other, Pride, Self-Acceptance, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ykstesirt/pseuds/Ykstesirt
Summary: June. Pride month. Yuri Plisetsky has a secret, and he can't stand it any longer. Tonight, he will tell the truth to his grandfather, Nikolai Plisetsky. He will tell him that he is gay.Shitty summary, it's just a little coming out story.[A French version exists]





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyoooone !
> 
> This is the first fan fiction I publish, so please be nice ? And also, English is not my mother tongue, sorry if I made some mistakes. I have a French version, you can check it out, if you can understand French, or if you're trying to learn this crazy language.
> 
> Disclaimers : I don’t own Yuri!!! on Ice.
> 
> Hope you like it !

**7:51P.M.** : _So ? Did you tell him ?_  
  
Yuri read again and again these words, squeezing strongly his phone in his hand. He was sitting on his bed, in his too quiet room, which was located on the second floor of his grandfather’s little house.  
  
Yuri has always lived with his grandfather, since his youngest age. He never had news from his parents, and Nikolai Plisetsky, his grandpa, refused to talk about them. And Yuri had finally accept it. Even if he thought about his parents far too often, they weren’t by his sides, and never have been. So his grandfather had become the most important person in his life, that is why he will tell him tonight.  
  
**7:53 P.M.** : _No, but I’ll tell him during dinner._  
  
He wrote this simple sentence before sending it to Otabek. He sighed heavily, wiping his already sweaty hands on his pants. He could hear his grandfather cooking, downstairs. His phone rang again against his thigh.  
  
**7:54 P.M.** : _I’m sure everything will be okay._  
  
Otabek could read his mind, apparently. He could feel his fear through their messages.  
  
"Yurochka, come eat !"  
  
"I’m coming !" Yuri shouted in response.  
  
**7:55 P.M.** : _I’m gonna eat, we’ll talk later._  
  
After sending his text, he put his phone in his sweater’s pocket and stoop up. He came down the stairs, slowly, and felt his phone ringing again in his pocket. But he refused to read the message right now, he will, but _after_.  
  
"I made some piroshki, with pork, like last time," his grandfather said, putting them down on the table.  
  
Yuri walked slowly to the table, watching his favorite dish. If anything goes wrong, he won’t be able to smell the scent of his grandfather’s piroshki.  
  
"Are you okay, Yura ? You look pale," his grandfather asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, yes, dedouchka. I’m fine, I… have just a headache," Yuri invented, before sitting down.  
  
"You’ll take pills before going to bed."  
  
Yuri just nodded before taking one of his piroshki. They smelled so nice, and looked delicious. But, right now, Yuri wasn’t hungry. His stomach turned inside out, plus the knot he was feeling in his throat. It was almost impossible to eat without throwing up. He swallowed and put down the piroshki* in his plate.  
  
He lifted his head, finally ready to confront his grandpa’s eyes and tell him the truth, but when he realized his grandfather was already watching him with a long face, his courage went away as suddenly as it appeared.  
  
"Yurochka, I’m worried about you," he told him after swallowing another bite. "Tell me what’s bothering you, you know you can tell me _anything_ , son."  
  
"Actually, I’m not sure…"  
  
The soft and worried expressions that his grandfather had on his face melted away, and in their place came misunderstanding. He dropped off the cutlery on the table and wiped his mouth, ready to listen to his grandson.  
  
"Don’t look like that, ded. It doesn’t encourage me," Yuri laughed slightly, before pulling himself together when he saw that it doesn’t help to lighten the mood. "I wanted to talk to you, about something… Well, hm, about _someone_."  
  
"Someone ? You met someone ?" Nikolai asked. Yuri merely nodded.  
  
Surprisingly, his grandfather began to smile and took again his fork and his knife.  
  
"You didn’t have to look so nervous, kiddo," he laughed. "Friendship ? Or more ?"  
  
Yuri was now sixteen years old, and during his childhood, he never had real friends, besides all these skaters with whom he was training. And even, Yuri refused to admit these guys were his friends, especially Viktor Nikiforov. Nikolai was more than happy to hear that someone had finally been able to deal with his grandson’s temper.  
  
"M-More," Yuri stuttered, cursing himself for that. _There’s no turning back now_.  
  
"More ? Yurochka, I’m proud of you. What’s her name ?"  
  
That’s when Yuri truly panicked. He rubbed again his hands against his thighs, watching the piroshki still untouched in his plate. He was completely paralyzed, stressed.  
  
"Actually, hm, you know the person…"  
  
"I know her ?" his grandfather asked, as he was thinking. "Don’t tell me it’s this Lila ?"  
  
"Ded, her name is Mila, and it’s not Mila," he told him with a soft smile. His grandfather always did the mistake.  
  
Yuri waited several seconds, looking down, while his grandpa was thinking about the few friends Yuri had. When seconds transformed into minutes, Yuri began to lift his head. His grandfather has placed his cutlery on the table once again. He stopped eating to frowned severely at him.  
  
"Yuri, you don’t have any other friends that I know except this girl." Nikolai said. After a long silence,  he added : "Is it a _boy_ , Yuri ?"  
  
He used two times his name, no nicknames, no "son" or "kiddo". Something that he was doing only when he was angry at his grandson. _But I can’t go back, even if I want to_. Yuri began to speak "I…" but paused immediately when he heard his quivering voice. So he simply nodded, lowering his eyes that began to tear up. The atmosphere was unbearable. Yuri thought it was the end, his grandfather won’t accept him, like Russian society. He will be kicked out of the house, or even worse, he can stay but could never see Otabek again. He had tears running down his cheeks, and fortunately, his grandfather couldn’t see them thanks to his strands of long hair that were covering his face.  
  
He did not look at his grandpa, he didn’t want to look at the gaze full of hatred. Then, of course, he couldn’t see his grandfather was reflecting again. He didn’t judge him.  
  
"It’s Otabek Altin."  
  
Yuri couldn’t control a throb when his grandfather finally found the right name. And he couldn’t hold the second throb, neither the third, the fourth… His shoulders were shaking, making him more pathetic. His grandfather looked at him a few seconds, waiting for his grandson to lift his head. But when Yuri didn’t look up, he got up and came to him. He stood next to his grandson and laid his hand on his head. He stroked Yuri’s hair, he knew this gesture calmed his grandson.  
  
"I’m so sorry, dedouchka," he cried.  
  
"Why should you feel sorry ? Yurochka, look at me," his grandfather asked.  
  
Yuri wiped his cheeks with his sweatshirt’s sleeves before raising his head. Nikolai kneeled down before Yuri.  
  
"I don’t want to hear it again, do you understand ?" he began, with a serious tone. Yuri chewed his bottom lip, holding his throbs. His grandfather wanted nothing to do with Otabek, this literally broke his heart. "I don’t want to hear you say you are sorry to love someone, okay ?"  
  
The sadness was replaced by misunderstanding on Yuri’s face. His grandfather held his head between his hands before going on.  
  
"You must have felt awful, and rejected… Our country is obviously not the most tolerant country about this, and I understand your fear, son. But here, this is my house, Yura. My house, my rules. You can love who you want here, and nobody will judge my little boy."  
  
He wiped away some tears, which continued rolling down his grandson’s cheeks. His eyes were now wide open, shocked, surprised. He didn’t know what to say to his grandfather, the most important person in his life, who accepted him without any problems.  
  
"Nobody will judge you, okay ?" he repeated. "But, there will be two rules : from now on, when this boy will come to our house, your bedroom’s door will remain open, and if he decides to stay for the night, he will sleep on the couch." Yuri smiled before laughing frankly. His grandfather giggled.  
  
"Don’t laugh, Yura. I’m serious," he joked.  
  
Nikolai wiped one last tear before getting up. He took a pack of tissues, which was on a furniture in the kitchen, and gave it to Yuri. Nikolai looked at his cold piroshki while Yuri blew his nose and wiped his eyes. "We can talk about this after rewarming my piroshki ?"

* * *

  
Yuri got back in his bedroom after washing the dishes, a big and stupid smile on his face. His grandfather and him continued to talk about his homosexuality, and more particularly about Otabek, like everything was normal. _Well, it is normal_ , he thought. His grandfather wouldn't allow him to think he wasn’t ‘normal’, and he was so proud and happy to have a grandpa like that.  
  
Once on his bed, he took his phone and unlocked it. _Three messages from Otabek_.  
  
**7:57 P.M.** : _Good luck, call me after_.  
  
**8:49 P.M.** : _Are you done ? It’s been an hour_.  
  
**9:22 P.M.** : _Yura ? I’m really worried right now. Everything’s okay ?_  
  
Yuri checked the time. It was past twenty two o’clock. Otabek waited long enough. He smiled and dialed Otabek’s number. He was ready to announce the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> * I should wright "piroshok" for this one, because piroshok is the singular of "piroshki". I don’t speak Russian, but I read that on Wikipedia, and I thought it was interesting to share this information with the fandom :’)  
> And of course, "dedouchka" and "ded" mean grandfather/grandpa.
> 
> Tadaaa… ! This kind of stories means a lot to me. And I really love the relationship Yura and his grandfather have ! So I wanted to write this… thing. A thing about coming out and all. I wrote another story for this special series, I'm translating it in English at the moment ! 
> 
> I obviously loooooove comments and kudos. Please, let me know what you think ! 
> 
> Bye and thanks


End file.
